Nessie Armstrong
Character Info Agnes (pronounced ahn-yez) "Nessie" Armstrong is one of elf's character's who exists in the World of Bingus. She is a level 6 Swashbuckler Rogue, and now sails with her crew aboard a Sloop, The Wee Island Turtle. Her current bounty is 42 million CC and it's about to get higher. Physical Appearance Nessie has (very) pale skin, with freckles dotting her face. Her red hair is long, curly, and is generally that type of hair that refuses to stay done. Her eyes are light blue, and she has a scar that runs across her cheek. On her head she wears a tricorne hat with a grey feather attached to the brim. Underneath her unbuttoned, sleeveless leather jacket, she wears a poet shirt and a leather corset. Over the jacket she wears blue scottish plaid, held in place by a leather belt with a silver buckle. She wears brown pants and black knee-high heeled boots. Over the Scottish plaid she wears two more belts: one which holds her cutlass and sheath on her left side, the other holding a flintlock pistol and holster on her right side. She also wears a hidden scabbard around her leg, which holds a dagger. Backstory Family (I'm gonna add more to each of them I promise) Saoirse Armstrong Saoirse (pronouced sur-sha, age 48) is Nessie's mother. She is hardworking, regularly shouldering two jobs to support herself and her children. Calum Armstrong Calum was Nessie's father. When he was there, he always helped Saoirse raise their children and have happy lives despite being poor. When Nessie was too young to remember, he decided that in order to better support his family, he was going to follow Angus's footsteps in becoming a Marine officer. He was not successful, and he died on the job. His death left his family worse off. Moose Armstrong Moose (age 23) is Nessie's older brother. He is a bit of a bad influence, and has been caught stealing several times. He taught her how to use lock picks and all the other thief skills. He gave her the Thieves’ Tools. When Nessie was 9, he left to join a pirate crew. Angus Armstrong Angus (age 67) is Nessie's uncle on her father's side. He is Vice Admiral of the ROC Royal Navy. Every once in awhile, he would return to the Isle of Halves to be on break. During those times, he taught Nessie swordfighting and how to fire a pistol. He totally wears a kilt (and any time someone gives him crap for wearing a ‘skirt’ he fukken kills them). He helps Nessie’s family out with financial difficulties when needed. Upbringing Nessie was born on The Isle of Halves, an obscure little place which so far, few people have heard of. The Isle of Halves is for the most part populated by dwarves and halflings, but there are a handful humans who live there as well. This place is also split between the Upper-half Lands and the Lower-half lands, Nessie living in the Lower-half lands with the hill dwarves and lightfoot halflings. Nessie’s family lived very poor. She lived with her mother and older brother in what was basically a shack. Winters were harsh, and it was hard to stay warm. She was without a father, because he had tried to go her great uncle’s route of joining the marines to better support his family, but he didn’t survive. Her widowed mother was seldom around, because she was always busy shouldering multiple jobs in order to support herself and two children on her own. Because of the lack of supervision, Nessie was generally free to do as she pleased, as well as her brother, Moose. (to be continured, I haven't actually written this far yet and I'm tired.) Inciting Incident Nessie was older now (17), and she wanted to join The Tower Pirates. So once again, she stowed away on their ship. However, because she has done so many times in the past, the crew knows by now to keep an eye out for her, and found she was. On impulse, she challenged Captain Bel Highwind to a duel, with the terms of her victory being she can stay aboard the ship and join the crew. Bel agrees to the duel, and he just. destroys her. He’s not vicious with his attacks though. In fact, the only permanent mark he leaves is a cut across her cheek. Anyhow, the duel is concluded and Highwind is the victor. After returning her to her island by rowboat, he says: “You can fight me again when you’re a God of the Pirates. You can have your rematch on Raftel, if you can get there.” and he leaves. Upset at her defeat, she takes his words to heart. She spends the next amount of time obtaining the supplies she need to begin her journey, and she starts by stowing away on Angus’s boat when he leaves to go back to work. The next few weeks are spent catching rides on many different boats leading to who knows where, until she eventually finds herself at the docks of Corneria, where she steals a boat and a gun, and unknowingly rows to Gosail Island. Category:Characters